supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Himmel und Hölle
Himmel und Hölle (eng: Heaven and Hell) ist die zehnte Episode der vierten Staffel, die in Deutschland erstmals am 21.12.2009 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt wurde. Inhalt Anna Milton, die die Stimmen der Engel hören kann, erinnert sich wieder an ihre Vergangenheit. Endlich verstehen Sam und Dean Winchester, warum die Engel Castiel und Uriel sie tot sehen wollen. Aber entgegen ihrer Anweisung, wollen die Brüder versuchen Anna zu retten. Unterdessen sind ihnen Alastair und seine Dämonen auf den Fersen. Handlung Castiel und Uriel fordern die Winchester-Brüder und Ruby auf, ihnen Anna zu überlassen, damit sie sie töten können. Sam gibt zu bedenken, dass die drei die beiden keinen unschuldigen Menschen töten lassen werden, doch Castiel erwidert, dass Anna keineswegs unschuldig und sogar schlimmer als ein Dämon sei. Dennoch weigern sie sich ihnen Anna auszuhändigen und so kämpft sich Uriel den Weg frei, während Castiel Sam an der Stirn berührt und er bewusstlos zu Boden geht. Gerade als Castiel Annas Versteck betreten will, schafft es Anna, die beiden Engel mit einem Zauberspruch zu vertreiben. Allerdings kann sie sich nicht daran erinnern, woher sie diesen kennen sollte. Dean verschanzt sich mit Anna im Panik Raum unter Bobbys Haus, als Sam von seinem Rechercheauftrag zurückkehrt. Er erzählt Dean, dass Anna bereits früher einmal in einer psychiatrischen Behandlung war, da sie mit zwei Jahren Angst vor ihrem Vater hatte und behauptete, dass er verrückt und nicht ihr echter Vater sei. Währenddessen ist Anna aus dem Versteck nach oben gekommen und gibt zu bedenken, dass sie nicht wisse, wofür die beiden Engel ihr die Schuld geben. Dean holt die erblindete Hexerin Pamela Barnes in das Versteck, damit diese Anna hypnotisiert. Nach der Hypnose erwacht Anna mit allen Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben und erzählt, dass sie damals selbst ein Engel war, aber aus dem Himmel verstoßen wurde und nun als gefallener Engel auf der Erde lebt. Sie hatte sich damals ihre Gnade herausgerissen und will diese nun wiederfinden, um wieder ein Engel zu werden, da dies der einzige Weg sei, sie alle zu retten. Sam findet heraus, dass in der Zeit vor Annas Geburt auf Erden ein Meteorit in ihrer späteren Heimat gesichtet wurde und ein anderer zur selben Zeit in Kentucky. Zweiterer könnte ihre Gnade gewesen sein. Nun versucht Ruby, Sam davon zu überzeugen, dass er Alastair wieder in die Hölle zurückschicken müsse, was dieser allerdings ablehnt, da er seine Kräfte nicht benutzen will. Nachdem Dean Pamela nach Hause gefahren hat, gesellt er sich zu Anna, die den Nachthimmel betrachtet. Sie gesteht ihm gegenüber, dass sie immer ein Mensch werden wollte, da sie als Engel niemals Gefühle haben konnte. Sie hatte es satt, immer nur kalt und gehorsam zu sein und gibt zu bedenken, dass kaum ein Engel Gott wirklich gesehen hat und sie alle nur an ihrem Glauben an ihn festhalten müssen. Sollten sie diesen verlieren, würden sie getötet werden. Sam unterbricht die beiden, da er eine mögliche Position von Annas Gnade gefunden hat: in einem Dorf in Kentucky ist ein mysteriöser Baum auf einem leeren Feld gewachsen. Zu viert machen sie sich auf den Weg dorthin und Anna erkennt sofort, dass an diesem Ort ihre Gnade gelandet sein muss, allerdings hat jemand sie gestohlen. Zurück im Versteck hört Anna eine Nachricht der Engel an Sam und Dean, die ihnen befehlen, ihnen Anna bis Mitternacht zu übergeben, ansonsten würde Dean zurück in die Hölle gehen. Kurze Zeit später steht Dean im Freien, Anna gesellt sich zu ihm und gibt zu bedenken, dass sie wisse, was er in der Hölle getan hat und rät ihm, sich selbst zu vergeben. Am Ende des Gespräches küssen sich die beiden und schlafen im Impala miteinander. Zur selben Zeit ruft Ruby nach Alastair und bietet ihm Anna an, allerdings macht er ihr ein Gegenangebot. Während Dean schläft, erscheint ihm Uriel und fordert erneut, dass sie ihnen Anna übergeben, doch Dean weigert sich und auch Uriels Drohung, ihn wieder in die Hölle zu schicken, kann seinen Willen nicht brechen. Ruby wird von Alastair mit dem Dämonenmesser gefoltert, da er hofft, so Annas Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren. Doch Ruby bleibt standfest und droht ihm stattdessen. Am nächsten Morgen kommen Castiel und Uriel, um Anna zu holen. Auf Sams Nachfrage, wie sie sie gefunden hätten, deuten diese auf Dean, und Anna begreift, dass sie ihn vor die Wahl gestellt haben, entweder sie töten Anna oder Sam. Gerade als sich Anna zu Castiel stellt, erscheint Alastair mit Ruby und verlangt Anna. Nachdem sich Alastair weigert den Raum zu verlassen, beginnen die Dämonen und Engel zu kämpfen, wobei Uriel die Gefolgsleute von Alastair tötet. Gerade als Alastair Castiel umbringen will, eilt ihm Dean zu Hilfe und rettet ihn. Allerdings wendet sich Alastair nun gegen die beiden Brüder, während Anna ihre Gnade von Uriels Hals reißt und die Phiole auf dem Boden zerschmettert, wodurch diese wieder in ihren Körper zurückkehrt. Dann warnt Anna die Anwesenden ihre Augen zu schützen und verschwindet in einem gleißendem Lichtstrahl, der Alastair tötet. Castiel und Uriel schließen sich Anna an. Am Ende des Tages stoßen die beiden auf ihren Erfolg an und Dean erzählt Sam endlich von seiner Zeit in der Hölle. Obwohl er eigentlich nur vier Monate in der Hölle war, sind es in Höllenjahren gerechnet 40 Jahre, da die Zeit dort anders läuft. Er gesteht, dass er in der Hölle gequält, misshandelt und in Stücke zerrissen wurde, doch jedes Mal war er wieder gesund und das Szenario begann von vorne. Am Ende jedes Tages kam Alastair und machte ihm das Angebot, dass er den Qualen entgehen könne, wenn er anfängt andere zu foltern. 30 Jahre lang hatte er das Angebot abgelehnt, doch dann konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen und fing an, selbst Seelen auseinanderzureißen und hat nun große Schuldgefühle deswegen. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden der 4. Staffel